


teach me how to love you like i wrote

by mischiefs



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Betaed, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Pre-Canon, Runaan POV, Runaan is Bad at Feelings (The Dragon Prince), Young Ethari, Young Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefs/pseuds/mischiefs
Summary: An assassin's job was not one that many actively wanted to pursue. It came with risks, complications, and things that would interfere with one's daily life. Taking the job meant giving up little things that someone would only realize were missing once they became an assassin.Runaan believed that love was one of those things.Love was... complicated. It was difficult to understand, and once you finally got the hang of it, it could end up hurting you. It could even be used against you when you chose the path of an assassin. Constantly worrying about protecting someone or knowing that they were worrying over you would get in the way, Runaan thought. He didn't think that he could bear to break someone's heart if he didn't return from a mission one day. So avoiding love entirely seemed to be his best way to escape that. Until he saw Ethari.
Relationships: Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	teach me how to love you like i wrote

**Author's Note:**

> snagged the title from keaton henson's song, teach me! i haven't written any fandom-related works in a few years, and this is also my very first work posted here. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> this story takes place before the war, and ethari + runaan aren't together yet. ethari's the new blacksmith apprentice that runaan conveniently hadn't heard of (but runaan's also oblivious to most of the community, so is it really a shock?)

"Ey, Rune!" 

A loud voice echoed throughout the training area. Runaan didn't turn to the sound, instead focusing on his opponent, Lain. He already knew it was Tiadrin calling for him, trying to distract him and let her boyfriend win the mock fight. Something that Runaan would never let happen. He had a streak of not losing during their training sessions. He had lost to Tiadrin once (in his defense, he had just gotten back from a mission where he'd sprained an ankle, then Lain had helped her to come up on Runaan.) The spar had been unfair, but Runaan did note that the couple made an incredibly powerful team. It was easy to see that they were so close with each other that even their fighting tactics matched. While he himself found love as a distraction, he thought that Lain and Tiadrin knew better than to disregard their jobs to prioritize their love lives. They wanted to be on the Dragonguard, so they already knew the dedication a job like it would take.

Runaan didn't know if he would be able to keep himself in line if he were to decide that he wanted a partner, on the other hand. That and he wouldn't even know where to begin with romance. He hadn't allowed himself to have any crushes in fear that they would get in the way of his duties. He worried that things like that would distract him from what he truly needed to be focused on.

A sharp blow to the side shook Runaan free from his thoughts. Lain grinned, savoring the small advancement. 

"What's on your mind, huh, Runaan?" Lain asked, briefly dodging an attack from the other elf. "Usually you're pretty focused. I normally wouldn't even be able to land one hit." 

Runaan managed to knock Lain down while he was busy talking. He could hear Tiadrin's frustrated groan as he pointed the end of his blade at Lain's chest. "Perhaps I was just acting distracted to get you caught up in your words," he responded with a shrug. 

Lain let out a huff as Runaan drew the blade away. He stood up, dusting himself off. "C'mon, Tia wasn't even here for the whole thing and even she knows you were spaced out there," he insisted again, returning back to his original point. "Something's gotta be on your mind." 

"It was nothing, Lain. Just a simple thought crossed my mind, nothing more." 

"Ooo, Rune, you don't have to hide things from us," Tiadrin chimed in, coming over and helping her partner. "We're your friends, we won't judge you!" 

Runaan sheathed his blade, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now. The thought is gone, so there's no point in mentioning it," he answered nonchalantly. He knew that if he expressed that he was thinking about how he _didn't_ want a partner, the pair would immediately try hooking him up with someone. They still tried to find him a match, even when he explicitly stated that he did not want to get into dating. Not only because he didn't want it to interfere with his work, but also because he had absolutely no idea how to show love, or how to even admit it. It was embarrassing to say, but even Runaan himself knew it was true. 

"You're no fun," Lain complained. "You really think your best—and only—friends are going to judge you? 

"Thanks, Lain," Runaan scoffed, heading towards the exit. They were surely going to come after him anyways.

As predicted, both Lain and Tiadrin hurried after him. "He's just teasing, ignore him," Tiadrin assured, elbowing her boyfriend. He looked at her helplessly, acting as though it were a personal attack. Runaan paused near the exit, watching the interaction. It was simple and he'd seen them do it before, but something stirred deep in his chest. Longing, perhaps? Maybe Lain's mention that they were his only friends made him want another. He almost laughed at the thought, quickly dismissing that idea. He was perfectly content with just the trio of them. He also doubted he would be able to handle another Lain. The pair of them were a handful as is.

Runaan still wasn't positive where the longing feeling was coming from. Maybe he was just feeling off today? He settled for that answer, not wanting to accept it to be anything besides that. He noticed that the couple was staring at him expectantly, letting him know that he had gotten whisked away into his head again. He stretched his arms over his head, trying to play it off easily. 

"Yes. I know he's teasing," he replied, unsure what to respond with. Tiadrin and Lain exchanged similar glances that Runaan was not able to read. He turned his head, instead looking out into the clearing of Silvergrove. He stood for a few moments, before his gaze fell upon an elf making his way to the blacksmith's. His breath caught in his throat, eyes transfixed on this person he had never seen before.

The elf seemed to notice three pairs of eyes on him, pausing and turning to face them. He stood awkwardly for a moment before offering the trio a charming smile. That feeling in Runaan's chest returned, much stronger than before. He hoped that the blush on his cheeks would be mistaken for a flush from training. It definitely was not from this mysterious elf with feathery white hair that just reached the nape of his neck. It was certainly not from the guy with kind, amber eyes and an award-winning smile. It was absolutely not because Runaan had suddenly adopted his very first crush on someone he had never even met. 

Tiadrin had absolutely noticed the way Runaan tensed and clenched his fists as the apprentice walked by. She looked to Lain, who was waving at the man. He glanced towards her, tilting his head curiously. He could tell she was thinking about something now, whether that something was good or bad. The lady just smirked, nodding her head towards Runaan slightly. Lain studied their friend for a few seconds before it clicked in his mind. His eyes lightened as a similar smirk appeared on his face. 

"So, that blacksmith apprentice, huh," Lain began loudly. Runaan whipped towards Lain, his ponytail swaying with the force of his turn. "Pretty cute, isn't he?" 

The blush on Runaan's face deepened as he shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he insisted, starting to walk forward again. Tiadrin stepped alongside him, grabbing his arm. 

"Rune, we both saw how you were staring at him."

Lain piped in. "Trust me, you don't look at a lot of people like that." 

A frown pulled at Runaan's lips. "I've just never seen him around before. That's all," he admitted, which was partially true. He hadn't seen him around before. Perhaps he had just moved here? 

"That's the blacksmith's apprentice," Lain repeated. "He's pretty well-known. Maybe it's because of his _natural_ charm, or his _handsome_ face. Or it could be his big, strong, blacksmith mus-"

Runaan cut Lain off with a swat at his shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly at the other man. 

"What Lain was trying to say was that it's alright if you've got a crush," Tiadrin explained. "We'll help you get with him."

Runaan almost stammered. Almost. He kept himself mostly composed, though. "I don't have a crush. I was just intrigued."

Tia raised an eyebrow, obviously unconvinced. "Look. I know that you think love will 'get in the way' or something. But your life doesn't have to revolve around being an assassin. Most of the other assassins have partners anyways. Why do you have to keep yourself from having that?"

"It'll slow me down," Runaan stated as he stopped walking. "If I have someone that I'm worried about, then an enemy could easily use it against me. It would be easy to torment me if I were to be captured. All they would have to do is retrieve who I love, or just put the thought into my mind. And I would end up giving up important information because of it." 

The three friends went silent for a few moments before Lain broke out laughing. Runaan instantly became defensive, face heating with slight anger this time. Even Tiadrin turned to him, putting her hand on her hip and waiting for an explanation. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, sorry," Lain apologized through laughter. "But that has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever said, Runaan. By far. You seriously have got it down in your brain that love is a bad thing, don't you?"

Runaan looked at the ground, not replying. Just because Lain was fine in a relationship didn't mean that Runaan would be. 

"What are the chances of that happening? What are the chances of you even being captured?" Lain prompted. "You're the best assassin the Silvergrove's ever seen. Even if you were taken, you wouldn't let information slip. You're stoic and quiet. You keep to yourself, no matter what. Being an assassin doesn't mean you can't love. And in the case that you did spill information, I don't think that anyone would blame you for trying to save your lover from being killed. Tia and I are fine, and we're both fighters. Loosen up, Runaan. Give it a shot, just this once. And if it's not something you like, then you don't have to try it again. There's no harm in trying." 

Runaan had to admit, Lain's words actually did make a lot of sense. He hadn't let himself think about any benefits because he was so focused on the negatives. But now that someone pointed it out to him, it seemed to open up an entire world of possibilities. Maybe there really was a future where he had a love like Tiadrin and Lain did. He let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. 

"Fine," Runaan finally gave in. "I'll think about it." 

Tiadrin smiled again, throwing her arm around Runaan's shoulders. "There we go, that's what I like to hear! Look, Lain, our Runaan's growing up finally. And all it took was some sappy words from you!" she hummed. 

"Don't get too excited," Runaan grumbled. His words held little to no meaning, considering the Lain and Tiadrin were already beginning to ramble about plans to get the two together. "I don't even know his name, guys," he tried to cut in. 

Lain paused. "Well, then, we'll just have to go and get his name, won't we?" he suggested to Tiadrin. Tiadrin gave a nod in agreement, snatching a few arrows from the quiver on Runaan's back. Runaan's face lit up in alarm. 

"What are you two-"

_Crack_. An arrow in Tia's hands was snapped in half. He stared at her as she shrugged. She snapped the other few she'd taken as well. Lain snickered quietly, knowing that Runaan was absolutely pissed about this one.

"Oops." 

Runaan's gaze turned fiery. "You two are dead," he scowled. "Now I've got to pay for new arrows, thanks to you two." 

"We'll pay as long as you land yourself a date with the blacksmith," Tiadrin stated simply. 

The assassin-in-training thought the idea through before letting out another frustrated sigh. "Alright. I'll do it, but you're paying for the arrows first."

"Deal." 

* * *

The trainees managed their way to the blacksmith with only a few complaints along the way. It was mostly just Lain complaining that Runaan was too rough during their sparring session. Runaan had shot back that he just needed to learn how to fight back against him. 

The bells on the door chimed as they stepped into the shop. Runaan could already feel his heart beginning to race just by being there. He had fallen way too hard for this guy he barely knew. Lain nudged him in a silent attempt to tell him to calm down. He nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. Even though Lain and Tiadrin could be a bit frustrating at times, they were good friends and he knew they would always be there for him. 

The apprentice sat working at the desk behind the counter. Runaan's heart twisted at the sight of him. The short haired elf turned to look at the trio. "Oh! The, uh- my master, she's not here right now. You'll have to come back later, terribly sorry," he apologized in a heavy accent.

Lain looked at Runaan, expecting him to begin the conversation. Runaan would have complained, had they not been in the presence of an extremely attractive guy. 

"It's alright. We don't need to speak with your master- er, the blacksmith," Runaan blurted out, heart hammering in his chest. 

The man set his tools down finally, standing up and coming over to the counter. He took his gloves off and set them down on the surface. Runaan studied him more closely now that he was right in front of him. Those honey-colored eyes looked right at him, and his feathered hair was lightly mussed up. He noticed a black smear on his cheek, which was probably from charcoal. He seemed to be taller than Runaan by just a bit, which Runaan blamed on the shoes.

"What can I help you with then? A pick-up?"

A heavy blush fell over Runaan's cheeks again. Why was he so nervous? He was never this nervous with anyone else. He prided himself on being reserved and emotionless, but "Uh, arrows. I need new arrows," he answered, holding out the broken pieces of the arrows. The blacksmith took the pieces, examining them before looking up. 

"How did you break them? I mean, this is a pretty clean snap. And how did three of them get like this?"

Runaan's ears went hot and his mouth ran dry. He stumbled over his words while trying to come up with an explanation. Tiadrin took it as time for her to step in. 

"Someone thought it would be cool to prove their strength by snapping some arrows," she cut in. Runaan nodded along, relieved that she was quick to give a fake response. 

"I see," the apprentice murmured. He thought for a moment, putting his hand on his chin. "Well, I doubt these can be repaired," he admitted, setting the remnants of the arrows down on the counter. "But I do have some arrows leftover from larger orders that I can sell, so long as you don't mind them not matching. But if you want ones that match, you can place an order for the few broken." 

Runaan spotted a box back by the desk containing various arrows. That was probably what he would be choosing from, he assumed. But if he took those right then, he wouldn't have an excuse to come back to see this guy. Unless he broke more weapons, but he wasn't sure he had the funds to get them all repaired. "I'll place an order," he decided. 

A smile appeared on the smith's face again. Runaan couldn't help but nervously smile back. "Great!" the other replied, pulling out a notepad. "I'll just need your name, how many you'd like, one of your arrows to reference, and that should be it. I'll give the order to my master then. But just to let you know, they probably won't be done for a while because she's out for a few days."

"Could you make them then?" Runaan asked. 

It was Ethari's turn to start stammering. "I- well- I could, but they won't be looked over by someone else," he confirmed. 

"I'm sure your work is perfectly fine. I doubt it needs looked over," Runaan assured. He pointed back at some of the weapons hanging on the wall. "Those are yours, yes? Your work looks wonderful, I don't see why it needs to be overseen." 

The smith laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, thank you," he responded sheepishly. "But I just don't want you to be unsatisfied with what you're paying for." 

Runaan shot a glance back at Tiadrin, who just rolled her eyes. He refocused back on the man behind the counter. "I'll be entirely satisfied. My name is Runaan," he introduced, reaching for an arrow from his quiver. "I'll need four arrows. Could I have your name to know who to look for next time?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ethari," Ethari beamed. Runaan handed the arrow over, Ethari's fingers brushing his hand for the slightest moment. Runaan's stomach flipped at the small interaction, the calm he had collected vanishing in moments. 

"Thank you, Ethari," he stumbled.

"No problem. You can come back in two or three days. Expect them to be done then," he chirped happily as he scribbled writing down on the notepad. "You can pay for them then."

Runaan swallowed harshly and dipped his head in farewell. Ethari waved a goodbye to the trio as they exited the smithy.

As the door shut, Lain punched Runaan's arm playfully. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Runaan blush like that, let alone trip over his words," Tiadrin teased. 

"Hey, maybe you can keep talking to him when you pick up the arrows," Lain suggested. "Ask him about what he makes. Or what blades he would recommend." 

Runaan shook his head. "We'll see. He might not even be interested," he pointed out.

"Rune, come on. You really think he wouldn't wanna be with such a good-looking assassin? And he seemed pretty nice. You even got the guy flustered too! I'm sure he's interested too," Lain assured. Runaan just waved his hand. Hopefully things would end up disastrous. 

"We'll see."

* * *

The following day, training proceeded as normal. Runaan, Tiadrin, and Lain were cleaning up scattered debris in the training area when Runaan heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching before a person even came into view. Runaan was the first to look up from what he was doing, instinctively becoming on high alert. His tenseness instantly dropped when he spotted Ethari's familiar face He was carrying some sort of wrap, coming up to the three of them. Runaan flashed a puzzled look at Tiadrin and Lain, who seemed to have the same expression. 

"Hi," Ethari greeted with a small flush on his face. His eyes were fixed on Runaan rather than anyone else.

"Hey," Lain replied first, completely forgetting that he should be letting Runaan speak. 

Tiadrin's threatening look burned into Lain, and he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry to disrupt your training, but I thought I should bring these to you," Ethari apologized. He kneeled down, unraveling the wrap on the ground. Inside, there were four brand new arrows, and the one that Runaan had allowed Ethari to reference. Runaan's eyes widened, lowering himself to the ground. He lifted one of the arrows, shocked at how accurate it was to the other one. "I hope they'll suit you alright?" Ethari mentioned hopefully, eyes twinkling. 

Runaan felt his head nodding along easily, mouth slightly agape as he studied the arrow in hand. "It's perfect," he confirmed. "It's practically identical. Your work is truly something incredible, Ethari."

Ethari grinned, letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm glad! Really, thank you. It means a lot. I was hoping it would be good. I didn't really wanna keep you waiting because I found out you were one of the assassins, and I thought you might need your arrows sooner rather than later," he explained. "You can pay me later if you don't have the money right now, by the way. I didn't really think about that part."

Tiadrin looked up at Ethari, raising an eyebrow curiously. "How did you manage to finish these so quickly? I thought the smithy closed at some point," she mentioned, now intrigued herself. It was one thing to craft perfect arrows, but it was another to craft them perfectly and over the course of one day.

Ethari cleared his throat nervously now. Runaan turned away from the arrows to see his reaction. "Well, I decided to stay late. Like I said, I thought you might want the arrows soon. And I went in early, then I came to find you once they were finished. I had to ask around, but I managed to figure out where you were," he replied honestly. It seemed that he purposefully left out how late he stayed working by the forge, but from the slightly tired expression on Ethari's face, Runaan could get an idea for how long he stayed. 

"You didn't have to go through all that effort for me," Runaan managed to say. He was flustered at the fact that Ethari had wanted to get things done as soon as possible for Runaan. 

"Oh, it's no problem, really. I'm just glad you like them," Ethari replied, standing up. He turned towards the exit. "Let me know if you need anything else. And feel free to pay me whenever! You know where to find me," he called as he strode away. "See you around, Runaan! Hopefully we can talk again sometime." 

And with those final words, Ethari disappeared around the corner. Lain and Tiadrin both turned to flash a knowing smirk at Runaan. Runaan was still kneeling on the ground, staring after where Ethari just was. His heart thrummed against his ribcage while he held onto the arrow tighter.

He was suddenly going to have many more weapons that needed repairing.


End file.
